Bowlfull of Craziness
by DayDreamer03
Summary: a collection of sideflings to my two stories, Facing Your Inner Demons and Spreading Your Wings. eighth story, King at Last... HieiOC
1. sidefling 1 Hina

so ive been gone for a very very very long time havent i? a lot of things have happened while ive been gone and i apologize for taking so long to finally publish this when i promised i would. i took a break from writing and updating on fanfiction for a lot of different reasons, first of which was that i got a boyfriend (we broke up recently tho) and ive just been a busy person. ive kind of stopped writing all together, but only for now. i still love to write and come up with stories, ive just had so much going on in my life that ive put it all on hold

but enough of my lame excuses. this is the second sidefling i wrote for my two stories. i wrote it a really long time ago, before i even finished writing spreading your wings. and its also 4 in the morning, so i didnt edit it at all, tho i eventually will. enjoy!

* * *

Hina

The nine months that Kelly was pregnant seemed to just fly by to her. One minute she was telling Hiei the news, and then next she was placing his hand on her stomach to feel the baby kick, and then the next moment the due date had arrived.

But it wasn't until two days later that she went into labor.

She was watching a demon drama on TV, not really paying attention, when she felt it. Her water had broken. She was in the midst of a silent mental freak out when she then felt her first contraction. She moaned as the pain hit, not that bad at first. It wasn't until the third contraction, as she was already at the door to the hallway, that the pain was immense. She cried out, gripping the door frame for support.

When the pain subsided, she frantically made her way down the hallway form her and Hiei's suite to the main corridor of the fortress. She would have to find somebody, and fast. Hiei didn't have his communicator on him because he was on patrol and Mukuro had gotten rid of her communicator after the tournament. Kelly's communicator was in her pocket and she could call Koenma for a portal to Spirit World were they already had a bed prepared for her. However, she wanted Hiei there. She had to find Mukuro to tell her to find him. Which was stupid to be honest. She should have found a way to get to Spirit World as soon as possible, but the pain and the hormones clouded her judgment.

She made it to the main hallway, another moan leaving her throat. The pain that hit her was bad, real bad. She was giving birth to a hybrid and she was a hybrid herself. Even during her pregnancy, she would have random pangs of pain as the baby adjusted to her half human, half demon body. The baby was only a third human so the demon overrode the human side. Nobody was even sure what type of demon the baby would be. Kelly had so many demon genes in her; it was hard to say which ones would be dominant. The baby would almost definitely have fire powers, or even ice powers because of Hiei's genes.

Kelly was about halfway down the main hall when the pain became too much and she doubled over, falling to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her swelling stomach, almost as if she was trying to soothe herself, keep herself together.

When she felt three familiar energy signals approaching her, she whipped her head up in relief. Delia and Sora were running towards her, with their son, Takeshi, in Delia's arms.

"Kelly!"

Delia quickly knelt down beside her, placing Takeshi next to his father, and took both of her hands, urging her to squeeze them.

"Mukuro!" Kelly gasped out. "Go get her!"

Sora nodded and left swiftly, leaving the two women on the ground and Takeshi looking after him, a bewildered look on the one-year-old's face.

"Breathe, Kelly! C'mon!" Delia instructed.

Kelly nodded and did as she was told, squeezing Delia's hands as another contraction hit her.

"I'm scared," she panted once the pain had gone again. She was only twenty-one, too young to be having a baby in both human world in demon world. In all honesty, she was more than scared. She was terrified.

"I know, Kel. It's going to be okay. I promise," Delia assured her in a soothing voice. She wiped Kelly's bangs out of her face and curled her short hair behind an ear.

"Don't leave! Please don't leave me," she whispered in desperation.

"I won't leave. I promise. You won't be alone. Hiei will be here soon," Delia told her, still petting the younger girl's hair.

Kelly nodded her head a bit, grateful for her friend. Delia was right, Hiei would be there. He probably already knew Kelly was in labor. He was on his way.

The three looked up when Mukuro and Sora came running towards them. Mukuro immediately picked Kelly up and effortlessly cradled the hanyou in her arms. She pulled Kelly's communicator out of the girl's sweatpants' pocket and quickly opened it, using a thumb to press a button.

"Koenma, she's gone into labor," Mukuro said when the screen lit up. As if to emphasize this point, Kelly gave a small cry of pain. She was trying very hard not to be loud or scream.

Koenma said nothing, only sent a portal to their location.

"Sora, go meet Hiei and tell him what's going on. Come with him in the portal," Mukuro ordered. "Delia, you and your son are with us."

The two nodded and Sora left again. Mukuro then quickly walked through the portal, Delia right behind with Takeshi in her arms again.

Botan met them on the other side and ushered them into a room. Mukuro laid Kelly down on the hospital bed that was to the right of the door. Delia rushed to her side, putting Takeshi down, and took her hand.

"Koenma is calling your family now," Botan told her as she took Kelly's other hand.

"He has to call everyone else too," Kelly told her.

Botan smiled. "That's what I meant."

Kelly smiled. "Of course." She rubbed her swollen belly and then rested her head on the pillow behind her.

Koenma and an ogre doctor walked in soon after Kelly had closed her eyes. The doctor was familiar to her, she had been seeing him a lot over the last nine months.

"Alright, Kelly, change into this then we're going to see how far along you are," the doctor said, holding out a hospital gown.

Kelly grimaced, but took the gown. With Delia and Botan supporting her, she walked into the bathroom with Takeshi in tow. The two women were kind enough to help her to undress. Kelly had thrown modesty out the window long ago with all the pokes and prodded she had received while being pregnant, so she wasn't really embarrassed.

The only real trouble she had was when another contraction ripped through her abdomen. She failed to stifle a loud cry and she doubled over again. The other two girls held her hands and kept her standing. Next thing she knew, those hands were gone, replaced instead by two strong arms wrapped around her, just under her chest.

Hiei held her up straight as the other three quickly left. He brought a hand up and stroked her hair out of her face, silently soothing her.

"Ssshh," he whispered, "It'll be okay soon."

She nodded and placed her hands over his.

"I'm so glad you're here," she whispered back, "I was so afraid. It hurts. A lot. Oh, God it hurts."

"I know it does, Kelly. I'm sorry."

"I thought I was the only one who said sorry for stupid things," she said with a weak laugh.

"It's not stupid… I am responsible for this."

"Baka, I wanted it. Now shut up and help me to the bed. And stop being a dumb-ass."

He chuckled, but did as he was told. He was already used to her mood swings. He supported her as they walked out of the bathroom and back into the room that Koenma had set aside for Kelly to give birth in.

"Kelly!" Her mother rushed over to her. "I can't believe you're going to have your first baby! I'm going to be a grandmother! Oh, but you're in pain now! Don't worry, it's all worth it in the end."

"It better be," Kelly growled through gritted teeth.

Her mother gave a small laugh. "Oh, I was the same way when I was in labor with you. Very agitated."

"Agitated?" Kelly asked with a twitch of her eye.

"Ah, perhaps you better lie down, Kelly," Hiei intervened.

Kelly took a deep breath and nodded. "Where's everyone else?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She had just noticed that only her mother and her doctor remained in the room.

"I asked them to leave for the time being," the doctor explained, "I doubt that you wish for them to be here for some of this."

"Oh, right," she said blankly. Hiei helped her to get comfortable and held her hand as another contraction hit her. Her mother went to her other side and whispered into her ear, trying to soothe her.

"Considering how close and frequent the contractions are, I would guess that you're almost ready," the doctor told her when she had finally relaxed somewhat. He quickly checked then nodded. "Yup, eight centimeters already. That's a surprise for a human, but not for a demon."

Kelly nodded. When she had entered her third trimester, the doctor had explained that demon pregnancies were basically the same as human ones. The only exception was that when they went into labor, the actual birth came up faster because of the high amount of energy a demon contains, even as an infant.

"It shouldn't be long now. A half-hour at the most. I'll let your friends in to see you for a little while," the doctor told her.

She nodded again and gave a smile.

"He's not going to let all of them in, is he?" her mother asked after the doctor had left.

"Why wouldn't he?" Kelly asked in surprise.

"You're a popular girl," Hiei told her with a smirk.

"Well of course, bu- aah!" She squeezed their hands again as another contraction hit.

"Kelly! Hey are you okay?"

She felt another hand over the one that her mother held. When the pain finally ebbed away, she looked up to see Brittany next to her.

"Hey there, Kel," she said with a smile, "You haven't aged a day."

"Oh, you're funny," Kelly spat back sarcastically. She turned when she heard laughter from the room.

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma stood on her other side, with Hiei. Her father walked over to stand beside her mother, and her siblings crowded around Brittany. Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and Genkai took up the space at the front of her bed. The rest of her demon friends, Delia, Sora, Trey, Noah, Mukuro, Jin, Touya, Chu, Rinku, Suzuki, and Shishiwakamaru stood just behind the girls, in front of the door. And then, through the crowd came a small voice.

"Hey! I see auntie Kewy too!"

The crowd parted to reveal a small child. He was almost three years old with brown hair and eyes. Little Ichigo, Yusuke and Keiko's son.

Chu bent down to pick the little boy up and said, "Sorry, little guy. I forgot all about ya." His voice was only slightly slurred. He had stopped drinking as much as he used to when he and the others were announced honorary uncles.

"Way to be a good uncle, Chu," Kelly said to him, "Now let me see my little Ichi." She held out her arms and leaned forward.

Chu placed Ichigo on the bed and the boy crawled over to Kelly. He gave her an awkward hug because of the large stomach between them.

"Hey there, Ichi. How's my little bud doing?"

"Good," he replied with a smile, "You huwt?"

"Aw, Ichi, I'm okay. It hurts because the baby's about to be born. The little guy's tryin' ta get out."

"Out? I meet baby?"

"Yes. You'll meet the baby soon. You'll be a good cousin, right?"

"Best!"

Kelly laughed at his smiling face and ruffled his hair. She then looked up at Takeshi who was looking at her with big eyes from his mother's arms.

"'Mere, Takeshi. Your turn," she said, patting the space beside Ichigo.

Delia smiled and moved forward to place her son on the bed. The little demon clumsily made his way to Kelly, and then plopped down in front of her belly. He giggled at the size of the stomach in front of him, and then placed a hand on it.

"Babe… mine," he said slowly, his words almost incoherent.

Kelly's eyes widened. Takeshi had had trouble with words before, and now he easily talked to her unborn baby? She curiously looked at Takeshi as he kept his own eyes on her stomach. This was definitely not normal, but then again what in her life was?

Finally, she smiled and softly touched his face. He looked up at her and smiled, his fangs hanging over his lips, and she couldn't help but widen her smile. It was because of Takeshi that she was pregnant in the first place. Soon after he was born, Kelly finally asked Hiei if they could have a child. She would never forget his face when she asked him. He knew she would ask one day, but all the preparation in the world wasn't enough for the real thing.

"All right, ya little pest," Yusuke said to his son, "Leave the pregnant lady alone." He went and picked Ichigo up off the bed, then moved back to the others.

"You too, Takeshi." Sora stepped forward to the bed. Takeshi looked back at his father, then back to Kelly's stomach one last time before slowly going back to Sora.

"So the shrimps gonna be a daddy, huh?" Kuwabara said with a laugh, "I feel bad for that kid."

"Kuwabara, if I wasn't pregnant, I would kick your a-butt so hard right now," she said to him, stopping herself from saying ass because of the younger ones in the room.

A laugh echoed throughout the room and then conversation broke out between them all. No one was silent, not even Hiei. The only time there was a pause was when Kelly had a contraction. It was an odd sight, everyone talking cheerily in a hospital room with a pregnant woman in pain and about to give birth. But Kelly loved it. Her family was with her. Her baby would be spoiled, that was for sure.

The conversation finally ceased when Kelly cried out, louder than before. The doctor rushed in and shooed everyone but Hiei and Kelly's mother out of the room. Two nurses came in when the room was cleared and Kelly was prepped to begin.

"Alright, Kelly," the doctor said once everyone and everything was in place. "We're going to start. Take deep breathes and push."

Kelly was in a haze the entire time. All she knew was that it hurt, more so than when she was turned into a half-demon. The only thing she could hear was Hiei's voice in her ear, telling her it was okay. The pain would be over soon. All she could feel through the pain was his hand holding hers, allowing her to squeeze it hard enough to break bones. She just had to push, and keep pushing.

And then, it was over. She heard a wail, a cry, a baby.

"It's a girl," the doctor announced.

Kelly looked up at the bloody mass of a baby in his arms. Her arms were flailing, her legs kicking. The doctor turned, taking the baby girl away from Kelly's sight. It took everything Kelly had to not panic and scream for her baby to come back.

"And here's your baby," the doctor said, turning back with a now clean, still crying, baby. She wasn't wrapped up yet. The doctor knew Kelly wanted to hold her as soon as possible.

Kelly held out two shaking arms and took her daughter into them. Her daughter. She cradled the baby in her arms, bringing her closer to her chest. She could hear Hiei's breath hitch in his throat, the first she had ever heard him do. She looked up at him to see his eyes wide. She could see the wonder and the fear pooling together in the crimson irises. When he looked up at her, he saw the same thing reflected in hers.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Kelly asked him.

He only nodded. He couldn't seem to speak.

Kelly smiled and looked back down at the still wailing baby. She stroked her pale cheek and whispered, "Ssh… Mommy's here now. Don't cry."

And instantly, the baby calmed down and opened her eyes to find the source of the noise in her tiny ear. Kelly gasped at the crimson eyes that focused on her hazel ones. Just like her father's. The color was the same, but they were shaped like Kelly's. She also had Hiei's thin nose and high cheek bones. Even as a baby, she looked like Hiei. Her hair however, was a mix. It was blonde, but there were white streaks instead of purple.

"What are you going to name her?" Kelly mother asked.

Kelly stroked her daughter's hair then looked up at Hiei.

"Hina," she said, "After her other grandmother."

Hiei's eyes widened once more, but he nodded. Kelly could just make out a smile on his face. Kelly's mother nodded her approval with her own smile.

"Alright, I'm going to wrap Hina up," the doctor told them, "I'll give her right back, okay?"

Kelly nodded and handed Hina over to the doctor.

-Wrap her up?- Hiei asked Kelly telepathically.

-In a blanket.- Kelly explained. –They don't want her to move around too much at first, or scratch herself.-

Hiei visibly nodded in understanding and Kelly smiled up at him.

-You'll get there.- She assured him.

-Hn.- was the only response she got, but his face softened.

The doctor turned back around, Hina in his arms and wrapped in a white and pink blanket. He gave her to Kelly then turned back to the nurses, saying that they should leave.

Kelly then turned to her mom and said, "Why don't you go tell all the others about Hina?"

Her mother looked at her and she raised her eyebrows as a hint.

"Oh, right. Of course," she finally said as realization hit her. "I'll be back… eventually." She quickly left, smiling at her daughter and son-in-law. "Take care of my granddaughter."

Kelly and Hiei nodded before her mother left. Kelly turned her attention back to Hina and stroked her face and hair. She simply couldn't get enough of the tiny baby in her arms. Then again…

"Hiei, 'mere," Kelly ordered. She scooted over to allow Hiei to sit next to her.

He did as he was told and went to wrap his arms around her, but to his surprise she moved from his grasp and held Hina out to him. He only stared at the baby.

"Here," she said as she used her free hand to put his arms in a cradle-like way. She slowly placed Hina in his arms, telling him how to support her head and keep her steady.

Hiei didn't say anything and he only moved when Kelly told him to. He didn't feel right holding something so innocent with his blood-stained hands. He almost felt as if he would taint the baby in his arms, his daughter. And the fact that he had a daughter was kind of hard to comprehend in itself. How had he, who had killed thousands of demons during his lifetime, been able to help bring forth this innocent and pure life? This beautiful life.

Then again, he asked himself the same question only about Kelly. Surely he didn't deserve her, let alone this baby.

Yet here they both were, with him.

Hesitantly, he brought a hand up an stroked Hina's cheek, careful to support her with his other arm as Kelly had instructed. He looked up at Kelly and saw that she had a wide smile on her face, but her eyelids were drooping.

"Sleep, onna," he ordered. "I'll take care of… of Hina. Of my daughter. Our daughter."

"You'll be okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. If I need you, I'll wake you."

"Mmkay," she said with a sleepy sigh. She then laid back and curled around Hiei.

He only stared down a Hina and stroked her face, looking into his mirrored crimson eyes.

Maybe this whole fatherhood thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. sidefling 2 The Birthday Present

once again its three in the morning... im an insomniac wat can i say?

but yeah, these sideflings are not going in chronological order at all, nor are they going in the order that i wrote them. theyre just being added as i feel like adding them :) this takes place before the wedding, but after the tournament, so it takes place during spreading your wings.

and i guess i deserve the lack of reviews for being away so long and breaking promises to write nd update. but i am thankful for the ones i got, and i cant expect to get as many as i did before considering this isnt an actual story. i cant be greedy after all!

anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

The Birthday Present

"Wake up, onna…"

Kelly shifted in Hiei's arms, giving out a groan of protest.

"Wake _up_. You're going to be late," Hiei told her sternly. She only shook her head, gave another groan, and snuggled closer to her mate and fiancé.

Hiei rolled his eyes and sat up. He gave a smirk when Kelly whined at the loss of his warmth. He gently shook her shoulder to which she whined again and said in a groggy voice, "Five more minutes, kay?"

He shook his head and stood, pulling the blanket with him.

"Hey!" Kelly yelled. She curled up in a ball, her night gown bunching up around her waist. She looked up at Hiei's amused face and narrowed her eyes at him. "Not cool."

"As attractive and arousing as this is, you have to get up for patrol," Hiei said with another smirk. He greedily raked his eyes over Kelly's exposed legs and panties.

Her face flushed with red and she sat up and made a grab at the blankets. Her hand closed over a portion of the blanket and she quickly pulled on it. To her surprise, Hiei flung the blanket to her other side and quickly climbed over her, straddling her waist. He brought his head to rest just above her face.

"Happy birthday, Kelly," he whispered.

She blinked. A couple times.

"It's my birthday?" she asked in surprise.

Hiei only stared at her in disbelief. His eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"February third," he said in order to clarify that it was in fact her birthday.

Kelly's eyes widened. "Oh! It's really my birthday?!"

He hung his head, resting it on her left shoulder. "Yes… Onna, how do you forget about your own birthday?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed, "I've been busy with patrol and planning for the wedding…I wasn't paying attention to the date. I knew it was comin' up 'cause i'sa week after my dad's birthday…" She paused and Hiei could feel her fingers on his back tapping out the days. "Oh… yeah, it's definitely my birthday. Tha's cool."

"_That's cool_?!" Hiei asked incredulously as he shot his head back up to look at her. "That's all you have to say?"

She blinked then shrugged her shoulders.

"I've never really made a big deal about my birthday," she said nonchalantly, "Last year was one of only two birthday parties I've had since I was thirteen."

He sighed and closed his eyes, almost as if he were asking for patience.

"Thanks though," he heard her cheery voice say. He opened his eyes again to see her smiling up at him.

He gave her a half-smile. "Yeah," he said before lowering his lips to hers. He felt her smile into the kiss as she pulled him down to lie completely against her.

A few moments later they broke apart, but Kelly kept her grip on Hiei so that he couldn't pull away from her. She smiled up at him again, bringing out his half smile once more.

"Come on," he told her, "You have to go to your squad. They wanted to take you out today after you were finished your assignments."

She nodded and rolled out of bed after Hiei had gotten off of her. She quickly changed into a fighting tunic and pants, slipped on a pair of shoes and puller her longer hair back into a ponytail. She had decided to let it grow long again.

She and Hiei had their breakfast together at the table in the small kitchen, then left to go to the patrol bug garage.

Kelly's squad was already waiting for her at the entrance to the underground hanger that served as the garage for the patrol bugs that took out the squads to their assigned areas.

"Kelly! Happy birthday!"

She smiled as the four walked over to her.

"Thanks… how did you know?" she asked as she cocked her head.

"You think we don't know our commander's birthday?" Trey asked with a laugh as he captured Kelly's neck in an arm and ruffled her hair. She swiped at him, yelling that he was going to mess up her hair. He gave a laugh then backed up.

"You know all of _our_ birthdays," Delia pointed out.

"Yeah, 'cause I have your files," Kelly answered. Mukuro had given her the files on the four in her squad before they had ever met.

"Stalker," Sora said with a snort.

Kelly rolled her eyes and walked forward. "Can we jus' go already? I heard you were takin' me out."

Noah chuckled. "Yes, you _would_ be excited about that."

Kelly sighed and decided to not give a retort. She instead walked over to the assignment boards that hung on the wall. She found her name and turned slightly so that her teammates could hear her say, "Larin Planes, guys. Easy one… Hey, Hiei? Your name's not on here."

"I have a special mission with Mukuro today," he told her from where he stood still at the entrance.

Kelly turned to look at him in surprise. "Oh! I didn't know…"

Hiei shrugged. "I'll be back by the time you get home."

She cocked her head at his response. He hadn't told her what the mission was for. She sighed and decided not to pester him about it. Not now at least.

"Alright, see ya when I get back I guess," she said as she walked to a patrol bug with her squad.

Hiei nodded, and then disappeared. Kelly turned back to her squad then got on the bug to go on her assignment.

* * *

Kelly's squad ended up taking her to Alaric's old capitol. They walked around the bazaar and, though Kelly protested, they bought her several new books, a new tunic, and a bag filled with various sweets.

After having lunch at one of the numerous bars, the five headed home. The other four offered to hold Kelly's things and help her bring them to her suite, and they wouldn't take no for an answer. In fact, they walked ahead of her in the hallway and seemed more excited than she was to be home.

They finally made it to her room and pulled her ahead of them, pushing the button on the door and shoving her inside. She was about to turn around to yell at them when something caught her eye. She turned back to look across the room, below the bug's eye window. Her breath was immediately lost and she found that she couldn't move.

She heard a chuckle from her right and she quickly turned to see Hiei and Mukuro sitting at the kitchen table.

"I think she likes it, Hiei," Mukuro told her heir with another low laugh.

Hiei smirked and nodded, then looked to his mate who was still frozen to the spot near the door. Her teammates looked like they were about to laugh, but they held it in.

Kelly's brain finally started to function again as she pointed to the object across the room.

"H-Hiei, do you realize what that _is_?" she asked in a whisper.

He raised an eyebrow and answered, "Hn. I better know what it is. I bought it."

"_Bought_ it?" she squeaked, "As in, for keeps?"

"Yes, Kelly," he answered as he stood and walked over to her, "It's yours, for your birthday."

"You bought me _that_ for my nineteenth birthday? I'm still a baby in demon world," she pointed out, still in disbelief.

"Yes, but your eighteenth is a big deal in human world, so I've been told. And I never bought you anything for it," he explained. Before she could say anything else, he nudged her forward. "Go."

She took a shaky breath and nodded. Hiei kept his hand on the small of her back and led her to the bench in front of her present.

"I can't play," she told him.

He smirked. "I think you'll learn quite fast, and all on your own."

He motioned for her to sit down. She did as she was told, then lifted a quivering hand and ran her fingers lightly over the keys, then over the black top of the grand piano that sat in front of her.

"Oh, my god," she whispered, "Oh, my god. It's real."

"Hn. It had best be real," Hiei grunted beside her. She turned to look at him, silently noticing that everyone else had left. "I paid a lot for money for it."

She frowned at this. "You didn't hafta do this for me."

He frowned in return. "Hn."

She laughed and smiled at him. "But I'm glad you did. Thank you."

He smirked and nodded then sat down next to her.

"Happy birthday, Kelly," he said before his lips met hers.


	3. sidefling 3 Illness

this is a short little sketch i did about Kelly's decision to die. since this is before Spreading Your Wings, it's technically a Facing Your Inner Demons sidefling. this is also one of only two sideflings i wrote that are in Kelly's point of view. the rest are either third person or Hiei's view  


* * *

Illness

It all started with a simple question.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Hiei guy? You know, that Japanese guy you spent a lot of time with?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, almost dropping the text book that I held in my hand. Just that innocent question, asked by my school friend Steph, caused me so much pain.

"Kelly?"

She turned around when she realized I was no longer walking beside her on our way to our next class. Jamie turned too and I could see the concerned look on her face.

"Um… I feel kinda… sick," I murmured. It was true too. "I'm gonna go to the nurse."

Luckily the nurse's office was just down the hall. I pushed past them, ignoring their questions. I quickly navigated through the crowds of students and rushed into the nurse's office. I ran straight into the bathroom, shut the door, dropped my book in the ground, and knelt in front of the toilet, throwing up everything I had had for lunch that day.

"Honey?" I heard a knock on the door and the nurse's voice sounded. "Are you okay?"

I shakily wiped my mouth, then flushed. I then hastily washed my hands, rinsed out my mouth, grabbed my book, and then opened the door to see the school nurse standing there.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "But can I call my mom to go home?"

"Oh, of course, sweetie. Come and sit here… I'll give you the phone to call home," she said as she walked over to her desk.

I removed my book bag from my back and sat down in the chair next to her desk. I called my mom and within the next hour I was at home, dressed in pajamas and sitting up in my bed, my head in my hands.

I had been doing so well. I went three straight months without hearing his name. I had been able to forget him as best I could. I had gone on, as if nothing had happened. I did what he wanted me to. I walked forward. I started calling my friends to go out on weekends. I talked to people. I made new friends. I did everything he had wanted me to. And with just that one question, all of my progress was destroyed. In that instant the only thing that mattered was that he wasn't there now.

"_Why_?" I whispered as the tears began to fall.

I decided right then and there that my progress didn't matter. Nothing did anymore. Nothing mattered if he wasn't there to see it, to be with me through it. I was resigned. I knew what I wanted and when I was told I was going to get it, I felt more relieved and happy than I had since he left.

"You're dying."

Those words rang like a bell in my head. One of those bells that you always heard ringing at every hour. Now, they were the bells that rang as a countdown.

"You have about five months to live…"

The ogre doctor continued to talk, but I didn't really listen. I looked at Koenma's, Botan's, and my parents' faces. The shock and the sorrow. The tears that poured from their eyes. I in turn closed mine. I felt guilty, so guilty. But I couldn't turn back now. I was being selfish, I knew. There was nothing to justify my resolve.

And yet, I couldn't bring myself to continue on.

Koenma confronted me later on that day.

"The doctor didn't tell your parents," he said to me while we walked to his office as my parents continued to talk to the doctor about checkups, "But he said that you were dying because you wanted to."

I sighed and looked up at Koenma. His eyes widened at the already ghostly look I had.

"Koenma, when I die, I want to be a punishment," I told him solemnly.

"_What_?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, "B-but, why?"

"For what I'm doing to my family," I said evenly, though tears began to slowly fall from my eyes.

"Kel…" He stopped when he couldn't think of what to say. Finally, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

I looked away from him and to the ground. I took a deep breath, then said, "Because… I jus'… I cant do it. Not anymore. I need to go, and when I do, I need to make sure I pay for it."

"How old are you?" Koenma suddenly demanded.

I blinked. "I'll be eighteen in February. Why?"

"You don't think like a seventeen-year-old."

"I should hope not."

He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, if you want to be a punishment, you'll be a punishment."

"Thank you… and one last thing. Don't tell the others, okay?"

He said nothing for a while, then finally, "Okay. I guess that's your decision."

"Thanks again."

He nodded, but stopped just before we entered his office.

"He didn't leave _because_ of you," he told me in a whisper, "He left _for_ you."

The tears ran faster now. "I know, Koenma. I know."


	4. sidefling 4 Hiei's Light 2

i apologize for taking so long to update this! i recently moved in to my dorm, and started my first year of college!!! so ive been pretty to say the least. in fact, inorder to update this i had to take time out of when i would normally do my reading for my english class (bc yes i am majoring in english!!)

but im actually very pleased with this chapter. I suggest going back and reading the first Hiei's light chapter, and then reading the chapter just before Kelly goes to fight shura, where she remembers a lot about her past. This chapter explains Kelly's life before she met Hiei, the life that i never included in the actual story. i really hope u like it, bc im pretty proud of this sidefling more than i am the others

enjoy!

* * *

Hiei's Light 2

I remember the day I had probed her mind and sifted through her memories. I was curious as to what she had been like before she was kidnapped by Inoji. She had given me and Kurama information on her grade school life, but it was only a brief summary of the worst times of her life.

I wanted to know it all.

It was only a week after I had returned to her. She was still very sick, with the only changes being her weight and her eyes. She had gained five pounds in the one week, and she no longer had bags under her eyes. And the light had returned to them. She wasn't as ghostly anymore.

She sat in the rocking chair in the living room, a folding table in front of her. On the table were placed a textbook and two copybooks. She was attempting to do her calculus homework without Kurama's help. And I was trying to not chuckle at her frustrated grunts.

"I hate calculus!" she finally cried out after fifteen minutes of agonizing over one problem.

"Then why did you take it?" I asked in a bored tone. I sat across from her on the couch. Her family had all gone to bed, so I was able to sit there in peace.

"I had to take it," she explained, "I'm in honors. I took pre-calc last year. And in order to take physics, you need a math class."

"You hate physics too," I pointed out, "And you take anatomy. Why would you take such rigorous courses? I thought you used your head."

She glared at me, not even bothering to give a response.

"Were you always so smart?" I asked suddenly. I was genuinely curious.

"No," she answered automatically, "I didn't really do well in school until around the fifth grade. I was eleven. Before that I was just sucky in everything."

I frowned. I couldn't picture her "sucky" at anything academic related. She was in the top ten percent of her class every year of high school. Like Kurama, she was just naturally smart, able to retain anything a teacher told her.

"I doubt that," I argued.

She only shrugged and went back to her calculus problem. "You can find out if you want." She tapped her temple with a finger to show what she meant.

"I can?" I asked in surprise. I honestly never thought that she would allow me to delve into her mind. She generally hated it when I read her mind.

She looked up at me when she heard the surprise in my voice. She gave another shrug, ran her fingers through her hair to brush it out of her face, and then said, "Sure."

"I won't be looking for just how smart you were," I warned her.

"You want free reign?" she asked.

I nodded and she paused to think it over.

"Okay," she answered slowly, a bit unsure of her decision.

I motioned for her to come over to me. She slowly stood, straightening out her pajama pants and long-sleeved shirt. The clothes barely clung to her. The shirt exposed half her shoulder and bra strap while the pants were almost falling off her hips. It just showed how much weight she had lost.

She stood in front of me, unsure of what to do. I moved over on the couch, sitting cross-legged, and patted the empty space beside me. She sat down, mimicking my pose by crossing her own legs.

I removed the head band from my forehead and opened my Jagan. I could see her warily look up at it, then back down at my natural eyes.

"This won't hurt," I assured her as I brought my hands up and placed them on her temples, "It'll be just like last time when I brought you back.

"I'm not afraid it'll hurt," she said quietly.

"They're only memories, Kelly. They're in the past."

She took a deep breath. "Speak for yourself."

I smirked. She knew me too well. Instead of answering her, I closed my eyes and used my Jagan to access her mind.

At first, it all flooded around me. I could see various birthday parties, people's faces coming and going, different sceneries of places she had been, her playing with her siblings.

I managed to slow it all down and start from the beginning. The very first memory she had. She was around two and I could see she was living in a different home than the one we sat in now. Somewhere in Philly, her memories told me. She only had glimpses of this time, not enough to give me the whole picture. I could only see that she was the opposite of me at that age. She was happy and all smiles. I now know why her nickname in the family was "sunshine." With her short, blonde, curly hair and bubbly face and attitude, she really was a ray of sunshine.

The memories whirred and I could see her family moving in to the house I now sat in. Then, she was older, around four. I saw Brittany, various cousins, and her brother. She was still happy, and naïve.

Her first few years of grade school whipped by quickly. I saw the first glimpses of her unhappiness. She didn't have a stable friendship. At only ten years old, she had lost more friends than most people will in a lifetime.

I could see her maturity begin to show as well. Her analyzation of people was the best I had ever seen. She knew what people were like after spending only a half hour with them. She was very smart, and not just with books.

Though, she had been right. She wasn't very bright in the classroom until around the fifth grade, like she had said. But while her grades went up, her happiness was lost.

I saw her one friend, Sarah, move away, like she had told me before. I watched as she slowly closed herself up as one friend after another abandoned her. I saw her sink deeper and deeper into depression as she slowly lost herself. She kept a smiling face and nobody saw her cry at night.

I saw her struggle through the eight months following the fire she had in her house, an event that I had only heard referred to a few times. This was when she had learned to not cry and to be strong. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong for her younger siblings and for her parents. At twelve years old, she bared the burden for five other family members. She became an adult before she was even a teenager.

When she returned home, she was determined to be happy again. She started the philosophy she had taught me of finding wonder and humor in the smallest things. I watched her grow into the young woman I had first met. The silly yet serious one. The one with the hardened eyes. The one who was crying out for someone to hold her and tell her it would be okay. And yet, when someone tried to, she would push away. She didn't want to show weakness, and she didn't want the possibility of loosing the person who was holding her. She would stop that possibility by never letting it arise in the first place.

The memories became clearer the older she became and I saw her obsession with music more prominently. I watched her dance and sing at the top of her lungs in her room while there was no one there. It helped her to forget the pain she felt.

And then, I saw her crash.

Halfway through her freshman year, she completely broke down to her mother. She finally confessed how unhappy she was. I watched as the tears flowed down her face. I was surprised at how agonizing it was to watch her cry like that. I knew it was in the past and that there was nothing I could do for her, but I still wanted to do something, anything, to make the tears stop.

Her memories fast forwarded and I watched her succeed academically, becoming one of the top students in her grade. But her real smartness wasn't in books. It was in her analyzation of others and the world around her. She was so aware of anything and everything. And not just of people's characters, but also of where they were and if they posed a threat to her. She was a natural at fighting and the six years of karate her father had forced her to take had only enhanced this natural ability.

One thing I did not expect to see was her clumsiness, though I guess I really shouldn't have been too surprised. If it weren't for her demon reflexes, she would still be a klutz. She constantly had bruises on her legs and elbows, sometimes even her wrists and hands, from running into things such as furniture or even walls.

Now that I think about it, I really can see her doing that.

Her memories began to flash, showing bits and pieces. I could see her crying at night, laughing during the day. I saw her stress at work and school. I saw all that and so much more. I knew her entire life. I knew how she received the scar on her knee. I knew that she was terrified of spiders. I knew that she had never once dyed her hair. I knew every single boy she had ever had feelings for.

And then, finally. The flashing stopped and all I saw was darkness.

I felt her confusion and I felt the pain. The searing pain. I heard her scream in my head. And then, I saw the ugly pig's face. Inoji. The memories began to flash once again as her weeks with Inoji went by. I had already seen most of it before, but never before had I seen it this vivid. I could feel her fear, her resent and anger, and then, her forfeit. She had given up all hope.

Just as soon as the forfeit came, it left, and everything was bright, brighter and more alive than any of her other memories.

She was remembering _me_.

I could see myself the very first time I met her, when I brought her to the hospital, when I caught her before she fell, when I watched over her for the three days I stayed at Genkai's. I saw parts where it was only the others, and those memories were bright too. Not as bright as the ones of me, but still bright.

And then it was the night she realized she loved me. I could hear every thought that had passed through her mind. I knew the conflict she had felt. The desire, and still the argument.

The memories flashed again, showing me bits and pieces of my time as her bodyguard. It all slowed and I saw our first kiss and then it was gone and we were suddenly back at Genkai's. I saw her talking with me and Kurama and the feeling of belonging was back. I could feel the warmth and happiness steadily flow back to her throughout the next few memories and I was reminded of her childhood, and her naïve happiness.

Then, the darkness returned. She was alone. I was gone. All the happiness was gone.

I saw the doctor tell her she was dying and I felt the relief flood her. She _wanted_ to die. There were flashes of Yusuke and Keiko's wedding and other moments, but they were all dark.

There was another flash of light and I again saw myself. She was remembering only a week before. I felt the happiness just radiate in her mind. And when I heard myself tell her I loved her, I thought that she would explode. The soaring feeling was overwhelming. So many things whirred through her mind, and I couldn't even begin to understand them, except for the love that outshined all the other emotions and thoughts. And that love was for me.

I knew I was her entire world.

And then, I opened my eyes.

Kelly's eyes were still closed and I could see tear stains on her cheeks, though she didn't seem sad at the moment. She seemed lost in thought, or more, lost in the memories I had brought forth, memories that had been tucked in the deepest crevasses of her mind, almost locked away to herself.

I removed my hands from her temples and waited for her to open her eyes, but she never did. She only leaned forward and placed her forehead on my shoulder and took a deep shaky breath. And then she did something I never thought she would.

She began to sob. Uncontrollable sobs that wracked her very being and reverberated through her chest and into mine.

To say was startled was an understatement. And to say I felt guilty was an even bigger understatement. I quickly wrapped my arms around her and brought her into my lap. I honestly didn't know what to do in this situation. I wasn't used to this. I wasn't comfortable with it. But I loved her. I wasn't going to just sit there and let her cry. My honor and my love for her wouldn't let me.

"I'm sorry, Kelly," I whispered to her, "I didn't mean to upset you. I only wanted to learn more…" I trailed off awkwardly. I really didn't know what to say that could possibly make her feel better.

She shook her head against my shoulder and I felt her lips press a kiss to my neck.

"No, Hiei. _I'm_ sorry. I'm not crying because I'm sad," she said through her tears, "I just realized how happy I am now. So… _happy_." She gave another sob. "I owe you everything. _Everything_, Hiei. Do you know that?"

"You are ridiculous, onna," I told her, "You don't owe me anything."

She had it all wrong. Once again she thought only of other people and not herself. _I_ was the one who owed_ her_ everything. This amazing, strong, smart, funny, brilliant,_ beautiful_ woman that I was lucky enough to hold in my arms and to have love me. It didn't seem right to me. She deserved so much better than me. Someone who could love her the right way. Someone who could tell her that he loved her on a regular basis. Someone who could pull her into his arms without hesitating first.

She pulled her head back and leaned her forehead against mine, making sure she didn't irritate my Jagan. She opened her eyes and those hazel irises were all I saw.

"I love you," she whispered, "So damn much."

Then again, maybe she didn't need those things. Maybe I was good enough for her. Maybe.

"I know, Kelly," I whispered back. And as usual, I hesitated before whispering, "I love you too."

The smile she gave back was more illuminating than anything else in the world. Her whole face lit up.

I heard many people say that those that live in the dark can never find the light. All those people were some of the biggest bakas to ever live. Because I definitely found my light. The light that illuminates all my darkness and makes me see clearly.

That light was right here, in my arms. And I would make sure that it would never escape from me. Kelly and me. Light and dark. And we mixed perfectly. The truth is not that darkness cannot have light. It is that darkness cannot exist _without_ the light. And the light cannot exist without the darkness. If one did not exist, then there was no use for the other.

I smirked at her and she gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"You were a klutz. A big one. I'm surprised you didn't die _before_ you were kidnapped."

"Hey!" She pushed me over so that she was lying on top of me, her face barely an inch from mine. "Take that back."

"No." And I moved my head up to press my lips to hers, catching her off guard. It was the first time I had made the first move.

As she moved her lip eagerly against mine, I knew that her calculus homework would never get finished.


	5. sidefling 5 The Deal

The Deal

-Hiei… Hiiiieeeii.-

There was a long pause.

-Hiei, Hiei, Hiei, Hiei, Hiei.-

-_What?!_-

Kelly almost jumped out of her school desk. Several of her class mates turned to look at her, then, when they determined she was okay, they turned back to look at the blackboard again.

She composed herself and picked up the pencil she had dropped on the floor. She put her papers back in order, and then continued with her ruse of paying attention in her pre-calculus class.

-I'm bored.-

-And that concerns me _how?_-

-I want you to entertain me.-

Hiei, meanwhile out on a tree just outside Kelly's classroom, rolled his eyes. Entertain her? She had to be joking.

-_Why_ should I entertain you?-

He saw her smile as she still sat in her desk as she quickly stole a glance in his direction. She couldn't see him, but she knew where he was by his energy signal.

-Because… if you don't… I'll sick my siblings on you when we get home.-

He scowled. She had done that to him once before and it definitely hadn't been anything he had wanted to experience again.

-And if I do?-

She frowned.

-You never do anything for nothing do you?-

-No.-

-Hm… fine. I'll take you to get ice cream after school. We'll run.-

Hiei thought it over.

-Deal.-

Kelly gave a smile, covered up by her hand over her mouth.

-Alright… tell me about your fight with Mukuro.-

-I thought she already told you about it.-

-Well, I wanna hear it from you now.-

He sighed. This girl was ridiculous. Why would she want to hear about this fight over again? What could she gain from that?

-Fine…-

Kelly smiled again as Hiei launched himself into his story. She knew she wouldn't get the same version that Mukuro had given her. Mukuro's story had been very… informative. Kelly knew that Hiei's version would be missing several parts. But that was okay. As long as she heard his voice…

* * *

Kelly practically skipped out of her last class of the day. She was too excited. She would be going to get ice cream with Hiei in just a few minutes. She would be all alone with him for around an hour. Maybe even more if she was lucky.

"What's up with _you?_" came a voice from beside her.

"Hm?" She turned to see her friend Jamie walking beside her. "What do you mean?"

"You're not normally so… happy," Jamie answered.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked a second time, this time in surprise. "I'm always happy."

"No… I mean you are, but this is different." Her friend looked her up and down. "You're going to meet a guy aren't you?"

"What?! No. I mean, I am, but he's just a friend! From Japan! I jus' haven't seen 'im in a while, tha's all," she explained quickly.

"Whatever," Jamie said. That was how most people got whenever Kelly mentioned her Japanese friends. They weren't being mean; it was just that they didn't know what to say. Kelly had developed a separate life which involved things they would never understand.

"Have fun though," she added.

Kelly smiled. "Yeah, I will. Thanks."

They waved goodbye as Kelly stopped at her locker and Jamie continued down the hall. Kelly quickly packed her things in her back pack, shut her locker, then bolted down the hallway and out the main entrance to her school. She pulled her iPod out of her bag and turned it on, placing the earbuds in her ears and then putting the iPod itself into her jacket pocket. There really was no need for her to wear a jacket, her fire element warmed her up, but she learned to keep up with appearances.

As she walked down the sidewalk leading to the corner of the campus grounds where she and Hiei had agreed to meet, she heard several girls' giggles and high pitched voices. She turned her gaze on where the noise was coming from.

A crowd of freshman and sophomore girls were standing at the corner that Kelly was supposed to headed for. Other junior and senior girls were in the student parking lot behind the crowd, eying them with almost jealous stares.

Kelly cocked her head curiously. What the hell were those girls doing?

"Oh, my gosh! _Hiei!_"

Her eyes widened as she realized that Hiei was in the middle of the crowd. She hadn't seen him before because he was shorter than most of the girls crowding him. She finally saw his face. It was an understatement to say that he was unhappy with the girls.

She quickly ran forward, thinking of ways to help him. She stopped just short of the girls, doing the only thing she could think of.

"_Hey!_" she yelled as loud as she could. "_Get offa my man!_"

The girls immediately grew quiet and turned to stare at her.

"_Your_ man?" one of the freshman asked.

"Yeah. _My_ man. Now alla ya get'chur dirty paws offa my boyfriend before I freakin' kick your asses!"

They merely stared at her still, but a few of the juniors in her class laughed, knowing that it wasn't a real threat.

Kelly marched forward when no one moved away.

"I said, get offa him!" she yelled again, as she shoved her way to Hiei. His eyes widened when she finally got to him and tugged on his hand. "Le's go, Hiei!"

She pulled him out of the crowd and they basically ran across the street and off the school grounds. She let go of his hand as they made their way down to the train station that brought students straight from Philly to her school.

"Aagg! Stupid girls! You shoulda done our school a favor and killed 'em," Kelly said in a grumble.

"Hn. That would be a waste of my energy," he retorted.

She sighed and slowly calmed down. Truthfully, she had been somewhat jealous of those underclassmen girls. She loved Hiei so much that she never wanted another girl to think of him in the way that she did.

She stole a glance at him. She really couldn't blame those girls though. In his usual black pants and shoes and a light blue long sleeved shirt, he was gorgeous. Perfect. She loved everything about him. The way he walked, talked, acted, moved. She loved his personality and his looks and his strength.

She loved everything that he was. He had been through so much in his life, and yet he still stood tall. He had never experienced love before, and yet he still fought on. He walked forward everyday and made it through, much like she did herself.

She wanted to give him her love more than anything else in the world. She wanted him to know that someone loved him, even if he didn't return it. She didn't care. She just… wanted him to have that experience even if it was only for a moment. Maybe, if he had that experience, he would yearn for it and search for it as diligently as he had for his tear gem. And maybe, one day, he would have it for life. And she would be so happy for him.

But still, she wouldn't. She wouldn't tell him of her love for him. Not yet. Call her selfish, she didn't care. Her thoughts always conflicted. She wanted to give him her love even if he didn't return it, and yet she still wanted a piece of that love for herself too. She wanted him to stay with her forever. But she knew that would never come true, and she knew that he could never experience her love if he was not willing to accept it, or return it.

Perhaps she was a horrible person, unable to give her love to him because she wanted love in return. Perhaps she was just going mad from all her conflicting thoughts!

"Onna…?"

She snapped her hear up in surprise when she heard Hiei's voice. He was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I was jus' thinking…" She looked away again and continued to walk towards the deserted area of the train station.

"Hn. I know how hard that is for you," he said blandly.

"Right…" She didn't even bother with a comeback, which was completely out of character for her. Normally she would have yelled at him.

"What is wrong?" Hiei demanded, seeing the oddness.

"Hm? Nothing. I jus'…" She shrugged.

He narrowed his eyes at her vague response.

"If you read my mind, I'll punch you," she deadpanned, acting more like herself.

Hiei smirked. "Let's go. I want my ice cream."

She smiled at this and nodded. "Race ya."

His smirk widened. "If I win, you buy me two ice creams."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but if I win then…" She trailed off in thought. "Oh! Then you hafta talk ta me whenever I get bored in class."

He scowled, but nodded. "Fine."

"Mmkay, le's go!" And then they were gone.

* * *

"_Wawa_? Who names a store after a _goose_?"

Kelly sighed at Hiei's derogatory comment.

"You're only saying that because it's a human store," she pointed out as she pulled on one of the glass doors in order to open it so that she and Hiei could walk into the small convenience store.

"Seriously though. Wawa's like heaven on earth," Kelly said to her bodyguard as she led the way back to the freezers and refrigerators. "They have everything here. Drinks, ice cream, wraps, salads, sandwiches, deserts, you name it, they have it."

"You sound like an ad in a newspaper," Hiei mumbled under his breath. When she turned to yell at him he said, "You obviously like this place." He looked around the store, taking in the food and various people milling about. He had seen Kelly checking the people out too and she seemed comfortable, but she could have missed one of them. She could still be in danger.

"I'm Philadelphian," she answered as she opened the door to the freezer, "Of course I like it. Here."

Hiei looked down at the pint of ice cream that Kelly had dropped into his hands.

"Cookie dough?" he questioned.

"Yup. It's my favorite. You only eat the normal three. You know, vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. You need to add a little flavor to your life, literally," she answered as she grabbed two more pints and shut the door.

He looked at her doubtfully.

"Trust me. With your sweet tooth, there's no way you won't like it. It'll be love at first bite." She chuckled a bit at her joke then started to walk away in search of plastic spoons.

Hiei could only shake his head at her nonsense. There was no point in arguing with her over something so trivial as ice cream.

He followed her to the counter in the center of the store after she had found spoons. The cashier greeted her in a familiar way. Apparently, this wasn't the first time she had bought ice cream at the end of winter.

She paid, then led Hiei outside and behind the store where they quickly flitted off, aiming for home.

Kelly was always the first one home when she and Hiei ran and she didn't take the bus. Today was no different. After stopping in to say hello to her grandmother, Kelly emptied the three ice creams from the plastic bag they were in and handed Hiei two of them.

"There. Two ice creams," she said in a defeated way. "Happy?"

"Hn." He took the two pints and a spoon and then sat down in the middle chair at the counter while Kelly stood on the other side of the island.

She watched as Hiei opened his first pint, scooped a bit out with his spoon, and stuck it in his mouth. She almost laughed at his reaction. His eyes widened and he instantly took another scoop.

"Hn. This isn't that bad, onna," he said in between mouthfuls.

She smiled and took her own spoonful of ice cream.

"Told ya so," she said once she had swallowed her ice cream. "Guess you're really happy ya won, huh?"

He looked up at her and noticed the sad look in her eyes, though she still smiled. Was she really that upset that she wouldn't be getting her prize? He took another scoop of ice cream and thought it over.

"If you still want," he said after a while, catching her attention, "I'll talk to you while you're in class."

Her eyes widened. "I lost."

He shrugged. "Alright then."

"No! I'd… I'd like that."

"Hn. Good." He then took his attention away from her and back to his ice cream. It really _was_ good.

Kelly smiled and was grateful that his attention was no longer on her. She really didn't want him to see her blush.

* * *

wawa is kinda like a convenience store, but they are only in the philly area, i dont have any near me and ive only been to them a few times, and yes wawa is another language for goose, i forget what language though...

but this was a very random sidefling that came to me a while ago, and as you can tell, im putting these up in no particular order haha sorry about that. this was just a very good look into Kelly's head and its entertaining to boot!


	6. sidefling 6 So Worth It

so once again i must apologixe for taking so long to upload this. i had been typing it up spontaneously throughout the last couple of weeks when i had nothing to do and i finally finished it.

its a bit of fanservice with some important family issues thrown in.

oh and if youre a bleach fan, do me a favor and read the a/n at the bottom!

* * *

So Worth It

The first time that Hiei was ever really embarrassed was because, of all things, of the hickeys he had left on Kelly. Her parents had seen them after one of their Saturdays and they had _not_ been happy.

Though, all things considered, it had definitely been worth it.

About a month after he had returned to Kelly and a week after the doctors of Reikai had announced that she would make a full recovery, Hiei decided to take things a little further with his future mate.

The two had just eaten breakfast, a bowl of cereal for Kelly and two scoops of chocolate ice cream for Hiei. They moved to the couch in the living room so that Kelly could read one of her various manga.

Because of the earphones in her ears, Kelly couldn't hear Hiei's huff of frustration, but she did feel the tug on her book and then saw it being lifted away.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she pulled out one ear bud. "Hiei! Whattaya doin'?"

"I'm bored," he replied, "Sitting here doing nothing is _boring_. Were you better, I'd take you to go sparring."

Her eyelids drooped and she pursed her lips. "Well, sooorry. And that wouldn't be a good idea even if I was better. We'd attract too much attention in this neighborhood."

He smirked then quickly grabbed her iPod, pulling the second ear bud out of her other ear and completely ignoring her comment.

"Don' touch that!" she yelled as she tried to snatch her iPod back from him, "Hiei! You know I don' let other people touch it! _Hiei_!"

His smirk only deepened as he placed the iPod on the table beside the couch. As Kelly leaned across him to take it back, he grabbed her arms with one of his and wrapped his other around her waist.

"I think I know how to cure my boredom," he whispered into her ear.

"R-really?" Her face turned a bright red as she looked at Hiei out of the corner of her eyes.

"_Really_." He moved her so that she was straddling him. He then pulled on both her upper arms, pulling her to him.

"Someone's getting a lot bolder," she said calmly, though her face was getting redder by the second.

"And someone's not," he retorted as he motioned to her red face.

"Shut it."

"Fine, but you asked for it."

"Wha-mmf?!"

Hiei took advantage of her open mouth to kiss her and slip his tongue in, catching her completely off-guard.

It took her only a minute to respond as she eagerly kissed him back and fought for dominance with her own tongue. But it was futile. It always was. She only won if Hiei wanted her to. But honestly, she didn't mind.

And then she felt the hand on her stomach, underneath her shirt.

She immediately pulled away, swiped at the hand on her, and yelled, "Get off!"

Hiei's eyes widened in surprise. He had definitely not expected her to react that way. In fact, he had expected her to be eager. For a little, until she felt he had gone too far. But this was different.

"Kelly..." He reached out to touch her shoulder, but once again, she swiped at it.

"_Don't touch me!_" she yelled as she quickly got off of his lap and stood away from him. She cradled her head in her hands and was shaking... in fear? Yes, Hiei could see it was definitely in fear. But why?

His mind was then flooded by flashes of Inoji in the pig's attempts to rape her. Just as when the two idiots at the club had scared her, she had let down her barriers on her mind and had begun to broadcast her thoughts.

Hiei stood up and walked slowly toward Kelly.

"I am not him, onna. I will_ never_ do that to you," he told her as he continued to walk slowly to her. "Inoji is dead. He can't hurt you anymore. I will not hurt you."

She slowly looked up at him and lowered her hands. She instead wrapped them around herself, almost as if to calm herself and stop shaking.

"I-I know," she said to him, though she looked at the floor, "I j-jus'... it reminded me of him. I'm sorry."

"Baka onna! I'm going to start charging you for every time you say sorry," he said with an amused look on his face.

She finally looked up at him and smiled. "That won't work."

He smirked. "I didn't think so. You are hopeless."

"Yeah..." She paused to think then said, "I want to try again."

Hiei looked at her cautiously, but said nothing. He finally nodded and pulled her to him again. This time, however, he did nothing. She would have to tell him what was okay.

She nudged him backwards. Taking the hint, he sat back down on the couch and brought her to straddle his waist again. She then began the kiss, taking dominance for once. It didn't last long. She broke free of the kiss and grabbed his hand. She blushed furiously, as usual, as she slid his hand under her shirt. She merely kept it on her stomach, almost as if she was trying to get used to the feel of it. And then, slower still, she moved it up until his fingers brushed the bottom of her bra. She let go of his hand and brought her own hand to his neck.

"Okay," she whispered into his ear, "It's okay now. You can..." She trailed off, leaving Hiei to figure out the rest.

He nodded, and kissed her again. He took control now that he was sure she was okay and slowly moved his hand under her bra.

Kelly basically stopped breathing when she felt his warm hand on such a sensitive area. This wasn't entirely new to her, what with Inoji, but the tenderness and love was new. This meant more now. She had consented to this. She _wanted_ it.

Her mind began to fog as Hiei moved to kiss her neck and his hands continued to roam and play. She buried her face in his hair, wrapping her arms over his shoulder and onto his back, holding him closer to her.

He nipped at her neck, causing her to whine in annoyance at the slight pain. He made up for it by licking and sucking at the spot he had nipped. After a few more nips and licks, Hiei finally pulled back.

"What?" Kelly asked when she felt his hand leave her skin.

"You're family is home," he told her. Kelly could hear the annoyance laced throughout his voice.

"Oh," she said in disappointment. She buried her face back into his hair and murmured, "Tell them to leave."

"I'm sure they'd listen to me," he replies sourly as he lightly stroked her back.

"Bring your sword."

"I thought you wanted them to like me."

"Oh well."

He chuckled, and then nudged her back from him. "I know that it's hard to resist, onna, but you have to get off of me."

She snorted. "Right. I see I'm going to have to work on your modesty."

He smirked, gave her one last peck on the lips, and then helped her to move off of him. He stood and moved across the room to stand at the window and Kelly took her usual place in her rocking chair. She put her earphones back in and began reading her manga once again.

She looked back at the front door when she heard it open and saw Ryan come in. His sweaty hair was matted to his forehead and he had a smear of dirt across one cheek and over his soccer shirt.

"I won!" he cried happily to her.

She smiled and ruffled his hair when he walked over to her.

"Congrats. Eeww." She withdrew her hand from his hair. "You're all sweaty."

"Well_ duh_," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Hey. What happened? Did you get stung by a bee or hit in the neck?" He pointed at Kelly's neck.

"What?" she asked in surprise. She brought a hand up and touched her neck and realized it was covered in hickeys caused by the small bites Hiei had given her. She could feel the heat flush her face and from the corner of her eye she saw Hiei shift uncomfortably.

"Hit in the neck?"

Kelly turned to see her parents walking towards her.

"Oh, no!" she said quickly to them, "I must've just burnt myself while straightening my hair! I tried the demon way today and I guess I was a little clumsy..."

"Those aren't burn marks," her father said sternly, "Those are..." He looked up at Hiei who was looking out the window, seemingly uninterested in the conversation going on.

"Ryan, go upstairs and get a shower," Kelly's mother told her youngest child.

"Why?"

"Because you're dirty and sweaty. Now go."

Kelly watched as her brother gave her a confused look, and then ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"Hiei," her father said. Hiei slowly turned his head to look at him. "Would you care to tell us how our daughter got these marks on her neck?"

Hiei looked at Kelly's flushed face then back to her parents.

"Not really," he said blandly.

"Alright then, _tell_ us. That's not a request."

Hiei frowned. Normally he wouldn't have listened to a human when they demanded something of him, but this was different. These two humans were... important to him. They were the closest thing he had ever had to real parents. They fed him, bought him clothes, let him stay in their house. And he knew they couldn't afford it. Kelly had to give them her college savings so that they could afford food for their four children, Hiei, and the grandmother that lived there. He had actually come to... like them.

"I gave them to her," he muttered to them.

"We trusted you two!" Kelly's father began his rant at the two who silently stood at attention, with Hiei looking out the window and Kelly's face completely red and directed towards the floor. Never before had the light green carpeting of the living room floor been so interesting to Kelly.

They both finally snapped their heads back when Kelly's father had directed a rather nasty question at Hiei.

"How do we know that we can trust that Hiei won't try to convince you to do something that you wouldn't normally? How do we know he won't take advantage of a situation?"

Hiei almost growled when he said, "I would _never _do anything she didn't want me to. And if she did want it, I would give it to her. Once we leave and go to Demon World, what will you do? You will not be able to look over her shoulder and make sure she is still a child, as you do now. She is an adult now, she has chosen her path. You will have to come to accept that."

Kelly's father hesitated, took a deep breath, and said, "When she leaves... we can do nothing, nor would we try to. But while she lives here, under my roof, she follows our rules."

"I do," Kelly interjected, "I wouldn't do anything like that. Now can we please stop this conversation?"

"This better not happen again," her mother said sternly.

"It won't," Kelly promised.

Her parents hesitated, but nodded. Kelly watched as they slowly walked away. She could hear them whispering about the conversation, but she ignored it.

"That was embarrassing," Kelly said with a sigh.

"But worth it," Hiei said with a smirk.

"Shut it."

He chuckled, and then, quick as lightening, kissed every mark he had left on her neck. He was gone before Kelly could hit him.

She huffed in frustration but then heard in her head, -You'll get used to it.-

-I hate you.-

-Don't lie. It was worth it.-

She sighed and looked out the window where she knew Hiei was perched in one of the branches of the huge tree in her front yard. -Yes, it was.-

She could almost see his smirk in her head.

* * *

ok so, i was considering writing a HitsugayaOC fanfiction. hes my favorite character and i absolutely love bleach. my only problem is that i generally dont write fanfiction unless the series has finished, that way everything makes sense the entire time, and im not changing anything, or something in my story becomes false later on as the series progresses. but there is a real lack of HitsugayaOC stories in my opinion and i have an entire plot laid out. if you think this is a good idea, let me know either in a review or in a message. ill most likely send you the first two chapters to get your opinion on it. i dont care if youve never reviewed my stories before, id just really like help on this one, and i need help from the readers! thanks a lot and i hope to hear from some of you!


	7. sidefling 7 Kicking

this is a really short one i wrote a long time ago. really i wrote all of these a long time ago except for the three im working on right now, one of which being a suggestion from Time on my hands about when Yusuke becomes king. hopefully ill have that up soon. all these stories take place way after the wedding, so the kids will be in them all. but until i get those finished, heres one to tide you over!  


* * *

Kicking

Kelly lounged on the couch in the living room of her and Hiei's suite. She had her iPod on and she was reading a book while absently rubbing her swollen belly. She was already seven months pregnant and she had just returned from one of her routine checkups in Spirit World. Hiei was out on patrol, but he would be back at any moment.

She flipped the page in her book and paused suddenly. She flinched in slight pain, placed her book down on the table, her iPod following a second later, and then hunched over, rubbing her belly once again.

"Oooh!" she breathed out.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!"

She felt hands on her shoulders and she looked up to see Hiei's face barely inches from hers.

She smiled up at him. "It's okay, Hiei," she assured, "The baby's kicking is all."

His concerned face turned to one of confusion. "_Kicking_ you?"

Kelly laughed and pulled him down to sit beside her. Hiei went willingly but slowly.

"Yes," Kelly explained to him, a smile still on her face, "The baby's getting bigger now and moving around a bit. I swear to you, it's okay. All babies do this."

Hiei still looked unsure as he turned his gaze down to her stomach.

"I still don't understand why you would want to go through all of this," he muttered, still staring at the large stomach next to him.

"Hiei! _Because_, I wanted a baby. All of this will be worth it when I'm holding the baby in my arms. You'll see. You'll make a great dad," she said as she leaned back and rested her head on the couch.

"_A great dad?_ Onna, I sometimes wonder what man you are looking at," he scoffed as he shook his head.

"No! You would!" Kelly argued back, "Listen! Wouldn't you make sure that our baby had everything you didn't?"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at this and answered automatically, "Yes. I would."

Kelly smiled again and rubbed her belly. It became almost an unconscious movement in the past seven months. "That makes you a good dad. Hiei, you don't realize it yet. When you see the baby, you'll understand."

Hiei had the strongest urge to say "whatever." It was a bad side affect of living with Kelly. He sometimes picked up her speech habits. Instead, he shrugged and leaned his own head against the back of the couch, just as Kelly had. He closed his eyes for a moment until he heard another quick intake of breath from Kelly.

"Kicking again?" he asked as he sat back up.

"Yeah..." Kelly answered. She looked up at Hiei and gave him a soft smile. "'Mere." She held out a hand and motioned for him to place his hand in her own.

He slowly did as she wished and watched cautiously as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. She moved it around a bit and then when she was satisfied with its position, she covered his hand with both of hers.

"Feel it?" she asked in a whisper, as if speaking any louder would ruin the moment.

Hiei sat in silence for a second, no emotion on his face. And then, he felt it. A tiny thump against his hand. His eyes widened at the feeling. The baby really was kicking!

"See?" Kelly asked with a small giggle and a wide smile, "Isn't it amazing?"

"Amazing?" he scoffed as he tried to regain composure.

"You don't think so?" Hiei shook his head. "Then why haven't you removed your hand?"

He quickly looked down to see his hand still on her stomach, her own hands by her sides. He hastily removed them.

Kelly giggled again and leaned back once more on the couch, placing her hand back over her stomach.

"I'll get you to admit it eventually," she murmured as she closed her eyes and moved over to lean into Hiei.

"Hn. There's nothing to admit," he said sternly as he took a blanket off of the arm of the couch and draped it over his mate.

"Okay," she said drifting off into sleep, "If you... say so." And then she was out, her head lolling onto Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei sighed. He had hoped to talk to her more, and about things other than her stomach and the growing baby inside of it. She constantly fell asleep during the day on the couch now. She had a hard time sleeping at night because she was never able to get comfortable with her bulging belly. He missed talking to her. It was something he loved about her. She could get him to talk about anything and everything and he would always enjoy it. He wondered if normal best friends did that.

He stroked her hair out of her face with one hand and slipped the other under the blanket to rest it on her stomach again. He felt another thump against his hand and he allowed a smile to grace his lips.

Okay, so it wasn't _amazing_. But it _was_ pretty cool.

* * *

last chapter i had mentioned that i wanted to write a HistugayaOC fic... and i am! im actually really excited about it, though it wont be on for a while. i only have four chapters so far, when i get to around fifteen is when i will most likely start posting them. it titled Those With Wings. if you like bleach, do me a favor and check it out when i post it!


	8. sidefling 8 King at Last

this seriously took so long to write. and it really long itself too so hopefully it was well worth the wait. i cant even type anymore. enjoy!  


* * *

King at Last

"We're going to be late, onna."

"We're perfectly fine, Hiei. Don' get'chur panties in a twist."

Hiei sighed at his mate's ridiculous human phrase and held his tongue.

"I heard that sigh! Listen, you're not the one that has to wear a skirt, okay?"

Once again, Hiei held his tongue. He knew how much Kelly hated wearing dresses and skirts. He could only imagine how Yusuke was taking the formal wear. Keiko probably had to drag him b his ear again and force him to dress.

But he really didn't know what was taking her so long. He had gone out and bought her the skirt and tunic top that she was to wear today; he had even gotten it specially made for her! He knew it would fit her, knew it was her style, so what could possibly have been the problem.

"Daddy?"

Hiei turned from where he stood leaning against the bureau to look at the doorway to his bedroom. Hina stood there, her blonde and white streaked hair curled in small ringlets around her pale face. With one small hand, she tugged on the hem of her light blue dress and with her other, she clutched what appeared to be a flower.

Hiei walked over to her and crotched down when Hina signaled with her hand for her father to come closer.

"Do you think Uncle Yusuke will like this?" she asked in a timid, unsure voice. She held out the flower to her father to reveal that it was actually ice in the form of a carnation.

Hiei took the ice carnation and examined it closely. He could se the blue swirl of Hina's energy glowing faintly throughout the flower.

He smiled and handed the carnation back to Hina saying, "I know he will like it. Your Uncle likes anything you give him. And this flower is perfectly done. You've been practicing."

Hina smiled and her crimson eyes lit up. "I have," she said with a nod.

"Good girl," Hiei said with a small smile, "One day, you'll be as powerful as me."

Hina only giggled and gave another nod and pulled her ice carnation closer to her chest. She wanted to keep it safe now that she had her father's approval of it.

"Where's mommy?" she ased as she looked around her parents' bedroom. The bed was made and the rocking chair was already pushed back against the wall from where it had been earlier when Hina had been read to by her mother. Bright light shone through the window and the skylight, distorted only by the occasional passing cloud.

As Hina took in the familiar sight of the room, the bathroom door opened and her mother finally came out and stood just outside the doorframe, her hands on her hips and a sour expression on her face.

"Alright," she said finally, walking forward after looking at her mate and daughter for a second or two, "Le's get this over with."

"What's wrong, mommy?" Hina asked as her mother came to a stop in front of the other two, "You're angry?"

Kelly's face instantly softened and she leaned over to pick Hina up. She gave a small chuckle and swiped at Hina's hair.

"Mommy jus' doesn't like girly clothes is all," she told her daughter.

"But you look very pretty," Hina told her with a wide smile.

"Very pretty indeed," Hiei agreed with a smirk as he looked his mate up and down. The light blue skirt and top matched the color of Hina's dress while the dark blue of the floral pattern on the top matched Hiei's tunic and pants. The skirt stopped just above Kelly's knees and both articles of clothing were made out of the Demon World's finest silk. On her feet, Kelly wore a pair of strappy blue sandals, something she could walk in.

Hiei took in her curves and slender yet muscular figure. The reason he had gone out to buy her outfit was not just because he wanted her to wear something she liked, but also because he wanted her to wear something _he _liked as well. The tunic hugged her hips and showed off her curves while the slits of the skirt allowed for glimpses of her legs. The outfit was subtle, and Hiei would be the only one who could appreciate it fully.

Kelly gave a half smile at Hina and then turned to Hiei with a smirk.

-Enjoy it while you can. And why do you have your katana?-

-I will, trust me. And my katana is coming with me.-

-Men and their swords.- Kelly rolled her eyes and looked back to Hina. "Thank you, sweetheart," she said, placing a kiss on Hina's forehead. Hina giggle, then wriggled out of her mother's hold and dropped to the floor.

"C'mon, mommy," Hina said, grabbing Kelly's hand and puller her towards the living room, "We need to goooo!"

"Alright, alright!" Kelly said, hunched over as she followed Hina out the door. Hiei followed behind, a smile on his face and their bags in his hands.

The family of three met up with Mukuro, Trey, Noah, and Delia, Sora, and their four-year-old son, Takeshi. The two children chattered excitedly as the older demons prepared for the journey to Gandara. When everything was set, Takeshi and Hina were pickud up by their fathers and placed on their backs. They were then both told to hold tightly, and then the small demon group was gone.

The trip didn't take too long. All the demons in the group were extremely fast, though Hiei and Kelly had to lesson their paces in order to stay with their friends. Thy were also all familiar with the route necessary to take to get to the Capitol for they had al been there so many times in the past six years. However, this was the first time they had made the journey for one of their friends.

The three and four-year-old stayed on their fathers' backs as the gang made their way into the Capitol city, aiming for one of the large skyscrapers ahead of them. Several demons passed by the group, and every single one stared. And then, if they knew what was good for them, they quickly looked away.

Kelly turned her gaze upwards to look at all the skyscrapers. She always felt more at home in the city. It reminded her of Philly, with all the hustle and bustle. She gave a smile as her gaze drifted to her daughter, held securely on her mate's back. She had forgotten that this was Hina's first visit to the city. The tiny girl was in awe of everything around her, and she constantly whipped her head in every direction in order to take everything in. She would occasionally ask her father questions about some of the things she was seeing, such as the tall buildings that dominated the city. Hina had never seen anything but the bug fortress and Kelly's small human neighborhood. Hiei answered each question as best he could, though Hina never seemed satisfied. But if his daughter had taught Hiei anything, it was patience.

"Oi! You're finally here!" came a yell from the entrance to the skyscraper before them. Kuwabara stood waving an arm at them, Yukina by his side. She too waved when she saw them, all the while keeping a hand on her stomach.

"Well, if _someone _hadn't taken forever to get readywe'd have been here a lot sooner,' Trey said with a smirk, jerking his thumb back at Kelly who had taken Hina down from Hiei's back.

"Looks like another _someone_ wants extra training hours," Kelly responded in a sing-song voice, moving forward to greet the couple. She gave them both a quick hug, then asked, "Four months along, right?"

Yukina nodded with a wide smile. "Yes that's right," she answered with a nod. Kelly smiled in return. The couple had married two years ago, after Kuwabara had finished college and undergone a demon transformation provided by Koenma. Now, Yukina was expecting her first child and Kelly had never see her or her husband so happy.

After the two had greeted everyone else, Yukina informed them that the rest of their gang was waiting inside. Yukina and Kuwabara led them inside the building and up three flights to a hallway that had rows of doors on either side. Kuwabara assigned everyone their rooms and after they had put their bags away, he led them downstairs to what appeared to be a type of auditorium. It was mainly empty, there were only several long tables, and very few chairs.

"Kinda empty, huh?" Kelly asked, taking in the large room. It was also only dimly lit, the overhead lights were not even on. Kelly saw that the little light came from various lamps mounted along the four walls.

"The chairs have been moved outside," Yukina explained, "Yusuke will be pronounced king publicly."

Kelly frowned at this and her eyes quickly flitted to Hina and Takeshi who were both playing underneath the table closest to the door everyone had entered. She then looked back to Yukina and Kuwabara and said, "Publicly...?"

"Kelly, you worry too much. Do you think anyone would be crazy enough to attack Yusuke while the strongest demons in all of Demon World are gathered together. Anyone to do that would be suicidal," Kuwabara told Kelly confidently.

"You haven't been in Demon World long enough, Kuwabara," Hiei told him, his eyes directed towards Hina, who still played underneath the table. "Demons, especially desperate demons, will do anything in order to get what they want. Even if it makes no sense or even leads to their death."

"Yes, we told Yusuke this, but he still wishes to do this publicly," came a voice from behind the group, "But he has a point too. Enki and Yomi were named King publicly. Having the ceremony inside would show that we do not believe we would be able to handle any demons that attack us. It would give the demons more power."

Everyone turned to find Kurama, Yomi, and Shura walking towards them. It had been Kurama who had spoken.

"I still don' like it," Kelly said with a scowl as she crossed her arms over he chest and shifted her weight to her right foot. She turned her attention to Yomi when the former King chuckled.

"Forgive me," he apologized when Kelly narrowed her eyes at his laugh, "It's just I always forge that you are part human until you do things such as that." He gestured to Kelly's posture.

Before Kelly could give a retort, another voice sounded from the door. "Some habits die hard, right, Kel?"

"I should have known Kurama would be stupid enough to bring you now just because you've finally heightened you spirit energy enough to not pass out in the Demon World air," Kelly said, glaring at the fox demon.

"I'm _so _happy to see you again too," the brunette stated, walking forward to stand beside her boyfriend.

Kelly sighed and quickly moved forward to give her best friend a hug. "I've missed you, ya know," she whispered.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Kelly, returning the embrace. "Yeah, I know. I've missed you too."

They parted, but held each others hands as they took in the other's appearance.

"It's been what? Six months, right?" Kelly asked, cocking her head to the side, "You look great. I like the demon clothing."

Brittany gave a slight snort and fingered the purple demon dress she wore. "Well, I've got to keep up with _you_, don't I?"

Kelly gave a huff and rolled her eyes. "Ya know... that joke is gettin' _real _old."

Brittany grinned and shook her head. "No, I still like it."

Kelly frowned but said nothing for her daughter caught her attention by yelling, "Aunt Brittany!"

The two friends' hands were forced apart apart as Brittany turned to catch Hina who had flung herself at the human women. Kelly chuckled as she watched her best friend fuss over her daughter. The others carried on idle chat. Kurama joined his girlfriend to greet his niece and Takeshi came out from under th table to try and get his playmate back. Yomi left his son to go talk with a few of others about the upcoming coronation.

Kelly turned when she saw Shura approach her. She gave him a smile. "Long time no see, right, Shura?"

Shura smiled in return and gave a nod. "Yeah... it has been, huh, Silver Girl?"

"Hey!" Kelly shot back, her eyebrows furrowing and a frown forming on her face, "You know I hate that nickname."

"That's why I use it," Shura teased with a smile. "But seriously, when are you going to fight in the tournament again?"

Kelly's frown disappeared as her face clouded in thought. "Well..." she began, "I didn't participate in the last one because I had just given birth to Hina, and I didn't fight in this one because Hina's only three... But if I can get Kurama and Brittany to babysit, then I should be able to fight in he next." Kelly twirled a piece of her blonde and violet hair in her fingers as she thought it out.

"Good," Shura said with a smirk, catching Kelly's attention again. She curled the piece of hair she was playing with behind her hair and brought her hand back to her side again. "No match had been as exciting as ours. I was hoping for another go."

"Aw, Shura! Ya know you'll be ten times stronger than last time! And I definitely won't! You'd kcik my butt in no time!" Kelly whined. She leaned back against the table behind her, crossing her arms over her chest as she had done earlier.

Shura laughed and gave a shrug. "C'mon, Kel! You know you want to fight me again."

"Well, sure. I'd also like to stand half a chance against you."

"Well then, we'll just have to train you again, now won't we?" Hiei said smugly as he and Mukuro came to stand before the two others. He couldn't help but chuckle at the perturbed look his mate gave him.

"I _have _been training," she said through clenched teeth, "There's no need to include Mukuro again." She nodded at Mukuro.

The former demon lord gave a low laugh. "If you want to participate in the next tournament, _my _training will be necessary," Mukuro said, flashing Kelly a quick grin.

Kelly only grumbled under her breath and tried to ignore Shura's laughter and her mate's smirk.

"Hey!" she finally snapped, drawing everyone's attention, "Didn't we come here to see Yusuke? I got all dressed up for the butt and he's not even here!"

"Calm down, Kel," Kuwabara said from where he stood beside Sora and trey. The three had been talking about the fights in the tournament that had just passed. "Yusuke and Keiko are upstairs still getting ready. You're not the only one that has issues with dressy clothes. The new King and his son are giving Keiko a hard time. Can't say I blame them though..." he tugged on his tunic for emphasis.

"We can probably go see them now," Yukina said, adding it in as almost an afterthought. "They should be ready by now..."

"Good!" Kelly said, pushing off the table she had been leaning on. "We can get the two psychopaths offa my tail. I swear they wish to murder me..." She trailed off and shook her heat, never looking back at the two "psychopaths" in question, both of whom chuckled and followed behind the girl.

"Mommy," Hina piped up as Kelly took the girls from Brittany's arms, "What is a psych... psy..."

"Psychopath," Kelly finished. She swung Hina to her side and balanced her on her his. She then led the way to the hallway where the group would take the stairs back to the floor where their bedrooms were located. "your father and Aunt Mukuro are psychopaths, sweetie. Don' worry though, I won' let you become like them. There's still hope for you."

The others laughed as Hina looked up at her mother with a puzzled look on her face. She said nother however. Her mother said things she didn't understand all the time. Besides, her Uncle Kurama would tell her what a psychopath was later on, when her parents weren't around.

* * *

"Open up, Yusuke! It doesn't take this long to get dressed!"

"You'd think that she'd have learned _some _patience after having a kid for three years."

"Shut it, Trey."

Kelly ignored the chuckle from her squad member and continued to bang on the door to the room that Yukina had informed everyone belonged to Yusuke, Keiko, and Ichigo. "Yuuuuuusukeeeeee!"

"Coming, Aunt Kellyyyyy!!" came the voice of Ichigo from the other side of the door. Kelly stepped back when she heard the small pitter patter of feet on carpet, and then the door swung open. Ichigo stood there proudly in his yellow and red tunic, his messy brown hair flopping into his wide brown eyes. He gave a wide smile as he looked up at all his aunts and uncles.

"Hey there, little Ichi," Kelly said, stooping down and placing Hina next to her cousin so that she could give her nephew a hug. The now six-year-old hugged tightly back and giggled.

"You didn't need to knock so hard, Aunt Kelly," Ichigo said in between his laughter, "I was going to answer it the first time you knocked."

The two let go of each other and Kelly laughed at her nephew. "Yeah, but you know your aunt doesn't like to wait."

"Ha ha, yeah I know," Ichigo said with another bout of laughter.

Kelly stood up as Ichigo exchanged hugs with Hina and then moved on to the others. She walked into the Urameshi room, glancing around. Three bags graced one of the two beds in the room, and Kelly could faintly hear Keiko's voice coming from behind the bathroom door in the far right corner of the room.

"Yusuke! Come on, you wimpy King!" Kelly called from across the room. Keiko's voice was lost in Kelly's shout. "I'm pretty sure the winner of the Demon World Tournament should be able to handle some stupid clothes!" She paused, as the rest of the group crowded into the room, and listened as she heard Yusuke's voice and then Keiko again.

Finally, the bathroom door opened, and the room burst out in laughter as Keiko dragged Yusuke out by his ear, Yusuke complaining the entire time.

"But Keiko! These clothes are so uncomfortable! I can't even breath, the stupid collar of this damn tunic is strangling me!"

"No buts, Yusuke! And don't curse in front of Ichigo!"

Hiei gave a smirk. "I knew your woman would be dragging you out by the ear, detective. Kelly didn't even give me this hard of a time about her clothes."

"Yeah well, kings should be able to wear whatever the hell they want," Yusuke argued, yanking his ear out of his wife's grasp.

"Yusuke! Language!" Keiko reprimanded him with a smack to his shoulder. Yusuke only laughed and moved forward to pick up Hina in one arm and Takeshi in the other.

"Aahh, look at how big you two have gotten! I remember when I could hold the two of you with ease!" Yusuke exclaimed, passing Hina over to Keiko.

"You can still hold them with ease, oh mighty Demon King," Kuwabara said in mock adoration.

"Yeaaahh I can still beat your butt to a pulp though, can't I?" Yusuke said without looking away from the two kids he and Keiko were holding.

Yomi interrupted before a fight could break out between the two old friends. "I don't mean to interrupt the lovely child fight going on, but Yusuke, you took so long getting dressed that the coronation starts in twenty minutes. We all need to take our seats and you and your family need to take your places on stage with me. I have to formally renounce my title and and give it to you."

"Yeah I know," Yusuke said nonchalantly as he placed Takeshi back on the ground. Keiko followed suit and put Hina down and the two children walked back to their respective parents. "I've seen it done three times before, remember?"

"Yes, but now you are on the receiving end. You need practice, and you're running out of time," Yomi explained, slightly impatient, "We were all waiting for you in the auditorium so that we could do a rehearsal, but you decided that you would act like a child and complain about a simple outfit."

"Okay, okay," Yusuke said, holding his hands up in defense, "I get it. I'm dressed now, alright? We can go."

Everyone turned to leave, several chuckling at Yomi's verbal attack towards Yusuke. Kelly slowed so that she walked beside Yusuke and lowered her voice so that only he would hear.

"Yusuke..."

The new King gave a sigh. "I know, Kelz," he answered, just as quietly, "But we are prepared for anything. We have to be. I'm not a coward who hides indoors."

Kelly gave a small smile and watched as Takeshi, Hina, and Ichigo talked animatedly a few feet ahead of them. Hina was showing them the flower that she would give to her uncle after the coronation, and she was casting furtive glances back at said uncle to make sure he didn't see the ice carnation.

"I figured you would say that," Kelly replied, her smile never leaving her face. She turned to look at Yusuke now in his soft yellow tunic, one fit for royalty. "I'm just glad you're aware. We will be fine should anything happen, I just wanted to make sure that _you_ will be fine. Are you okay knowing that there are many demons out there vying for your death right now?"

Yusuke gave a laugh. "That was the case for Yomi and Enki too." He placed a hand on Kelly's arm when she opened her mouth to speak again. "I know, I know, it's different this time. There's even _more _demons out there ready to kill me, and they underestimate me because of my human blood. But I can't just let that keep me from getting my title. My ol' man wanted this for me. I'm going to get it."

Kelly's smile widened as everyone came to the several elevators at the end of the hall. She stepped in to one of them with her family, the Urameshis, and the Kuwabaras. "I didn't know Raizen, but I'm very sure that he would be proud of you."

Yusuke gave a slight nod, barely noticeable to anyone else in the elevator, but the smile on his face was enough to gather everyone's attention. Before anyone could point it out, the elevator dinged and Yusuke led his family out, the three giving waves to the remaining demons in the elevator.

"Will we see Uncle Yusuke, Aunt Keiko, and Ichigo later? I wanna play some more with Ichigo, and I have to give Uncle Yusuke my ice flower," Hina asked, looking up at her parents after the elevator doors closed.

"Hn. Of course. We are all staying on the same floor. I wouldn't be surprised if the building went down in flames by tomorrow morning," Hiei answered. When Hina looked up at him in confusion he gave an amused smirk and said, "Yes, Hina. You'll see them after the coronation. We are only two doors down from them tonight."

Hina's face brightened and she clapped her hands together at her father's response. "Good! Ichigo promised to show me the new move Uncle Yusuke taught him!"

"New move?" Kuwabara asked as the elevator opened once again, and the small group stepped out onto the first floor.

"Ichi says he learned some cool new fighting move! He says he shoots energy outta his finger! Isn't that awesome!" Hina said excitedly as she bounced ahead of her parents as they headed for the entrance to the building they were in.

"Yusuke taught Ichigo the spirit gun?!" Kelly said in alarm, "He's only six! Does Keiko know about this?!"

"Lighten up, Kel," Kuwabara said, bringing his hand down on Kelly's shoulder, "He's a growing boy, related to Yusuke. He's a natural."

"I agree with Kelly," Yukina piped up, "Ichigo could do some serious damage if he isn't able to control the spirit gun. And I really doubt Keiko is aware of this new ability her son has now..."

While the three began a small debate, Hina tugged on her father's hand. He looked down at her in question.

"Should I not tell mommy about you training me?" Hina asked him innocently.

Hiei couldn't help but laugh. He picked Hina up with one arm, and with the other, he rustled her hair. "I'm so glad you're as intelligent as your mother. But no, I don't think she would like me teaching you how to fight already..."

Hiei gave another laugh when Hina nodded, her face solemn and she swore to her father that she would never tell her mommy about their secret training.

* * *

"Mommy, is the ceremony over yet?"

"Just a little bit more, Takeshi."

"Daddy, can we eat after this? I'm _so _hungry."

"Sure, Hina. We'll take you someplace in the city."

"Think we could come too? Yukina needs to keep up a regular diet."

"I'm fine Kazuma, don't worry about me."

"Is all you people think about is food?"

"Trey, I swear you're asking for more training hours."

"I would _hate _to be in any squad you were in charge of, Silver Girl."

"It's kind of like hell. Only a lot worse."

"Don't talk like that, Sora. You know it's worse than hell."

"I don't know why you two are complaining. I didn't assign you to Hiei's squad after all."

"I don't know... Kelly's a piece of work even in the human world."

"Brittany, you know that's an understatement."

"Fox, shouldn't you be at least _trying _to get back on my good side? Now everyone shut up! They're finally announcing him King!"

The whispers finally ceased as Yusuke walked forward to greet the large crowd for the first time being King. The coronation ceremony took place out on the main street that split the capitol city of Gandara into two sides. There was a small stage set up in the middle of the street, with a few rows of chairs set up for the more important guests. More important guests meaning Yusuke's friends, a few officials that served the Demon King, and the lesser nobles that helped rule the smaller lands of the Demon World.

Cheers and clapping sprang forth from the huge crowd that crowded every inch of the street. Kelly wasn't surprised by the turnout. Though there were many that wanted Yusuke dead, there were even more that supported him. He was a popular demon, if it weren't for his human blood, he probably would have been the most favored ruler. But Kelly knew, he was the ruler in the most danger.

Speaking of danger... Kelly had silently taken note of the several monks that were spread throughout the crowd. She saw Hokushin just behind the rows of chairs at the most advantageous spot to get to Yusuke. Looking to her right, she saw Touou scanning the nearest skyscraper for any open windows.

-Calm down, onna.-

-Something doesn't feel right.-

-I know. But we are prepared.-

-But Hina... and Brittany, and Takeshi too.-

-That's what you're barriers are for... It's not their safety that is bothering you is it? Otherwise you would have included Yukina in there as well. What is wrong?-

Kelly's brow furrowed but she kept her face forward and listened as Yusuke gave his speech.

-I... I don't think that those three, Ichigo too, should be exposed to a real demon fight so soon. Hina is so young, she doesn't need to see blood shed so soon.-

Hiei heaved a sigh and shifted slightly in his seat. On stage, Yusuke's speech was just ending and another roar came from the crowd. Several of the others in the seats clapped along. Hina stood on her chair with Takeshi as the two laughed and cheered with everyone else.

-You knew this day would come, onna.- Hiei's voice was soft in Kelly's head. She could tell he was choosing his words carefully. -You cannot shelter her forever. Yes, three is a young age, and I would never want her to see as much as I had seen by that age, but this is the world she lives in. She lives in a world where it is kill or be killed. She is luckier than most three-year-olds. She has parents that love her, and have not abandoned her as a weakness. She will keep that innocence you love so much, but she will also be tougher than any human woman you know.-

Kelly blinked in her usual form of surprise. -Who ever thought that I'd be getting parenting advice from _you_.-

-You were the one who said that parenting deals with two people. Take your own ad-...-

-To the right...- "Touou!"

The monk was already in action. The crowd to the right had quickly dissipated to reveal that Touou was engaged with another demon. Several cries came from all sides of the stage as the lower class demons realized that an attack had begun. The crowd swarmed on all sides as they tried their hardest to run away and find a safe haven.

"They're aiming to surround the stage and attack at once!" Hiei said, quickly grabbing Hina and Takeshi from next to him and thrusting them at Kelly.

"We'll meet them before they can get there," Kurama said as everyone rose from their seats, "Kelly, how fast can you grab Keiko and Ichigo from the stage, bring them back here and place a barrier around the seated section?"

"Done," she replied before suddenly disappearing and then reappearing next to the new royal family. In a blur, she wrapped an arm around Keiko's waist, and hoisted Ichigo into her other arm. The next second she back at her seat. "Go, I'll meet up with Hiei when I'm finished here."

Kurama nodded and gave out orders for the others to split into twos and guard the stage. Hiei then shot off at rapid fire the locations the demons would be coming from. When the two were through with their orders, the small demon group along with Kuwabara were gone in an instant to take their positions around the stage. Kelly turned to see Yusuke join Yomi at the front of the stage. The strongest demon would surely attack the King directly, and Yomi's help would most likely be needed to dispose of the enemy as fast as possible.

Kelly whipped back around and took to the task at hand. In two seconds flat she had Yukina, Brittany, Hina, Takeshi, Ichigo, and Keiko in a small group gathered around her. She crouched down to face Ichigo.

"Ichi, I'm going to place a barrier around this area. No demon or demon attack will get through. However, should I fall, the barrier will break and you and your mother will be targeted. If that's to happen you are to shoot that new ability of yours at the ground. Use as much energy as you can, understand? Then, you grab your mom and bring her to the nearest building and hide with her. The closest one of ours will do the rest. Do you understand everything I've just said?"

Ichigo bit his lip, but gave a determine nod. "I understand."

"Good boy." Kelly turned to Hina then, who stood watching her mother with wide eyes. Kelly gave her a kiss to the forehead and whispered, "Don' worry, sweetie. Mommy and daddy will be just fine. I'm sorry you had to see this." Finally, Kelly turned to Brittany. She knew she had already taken too much time. The others had already been attacked by the demons Hiei had spoken of. "Take care of her. And don't be afraid. Kurama will be fine." She didn't wait for a response from her best friend. She disappeared from the human's sight, causing Brittany to be more flustered than she already was.

Kelly reappeared just behind the two demons that were assaulting Hiei. She didn't even take the time to think as she shot two balls of fire, one at each attacking demon. They were caught completely off guard and immediately fell to the ground and rolled around in order to put out the flames that had engulfed their shirts. Hiei used the opening to draw his katana and stab the demon nearest him in the chest. Kelly followed suit, stabbing the other demon with her own energy sword.

She raised her sword again and turned to block the real sword of another oncoming demon. As she parried the sword and kicked the demon back, she jumped back to join Hiei. "How many?" she quickly asked as she poised herself for another attack.

"Three more this way," he barely had time to say before the demon Kelly had kicked came flying back at them. They split up, moving a few inches apart from each other and dodging the demon at the same time. They then kicked back to the demon, simultaneously stabbing him on either side. "Bet you're happy I brought my sword with me now."

Kelly removed her sword from the dead demon and rolled her eyes. "Shut it."

She saw Hiei smirk before he swirled around. She followed his movement and was face with the three oncoming demons Hiei had mentioned just a moment ago. She heard Hiei sheath his sword and she gave her own smirk. She let her energy go and her own sword disappeared. She turned to face Hiei as he did the same to her. Looking towards the three rapidly approaching demons, the two summoned their respective fire powers and gathered them into the hand that was facing the demons. When their hands were ignited, the put them together, lacing their fingers. The fire shot from their hands, the darkness flame lacing together with the red and yellow of Kelly's fire. The beam of fire hit the demons head on, incinerating them in an instant. Kelly and Hiei then reigned in their fire and unlaced their hands and dropped them back to their side.

"Phew," Kelly breathed, leaning on Hiei, "That move still wipes me out. Are the others done yet? I gotta sit down."

Hiei's jagan glowed for a second as he took in the other's status. "Yomi and Yusuke are restraining the leader now. Impressive they didn't kill him. Noah and Trey are finishing up now. Everyone else is done. I'll let Kurama know about the leader and tell everyone else to meet back at your barrier."

"Good. And I agree with Hina, I'm starving."

"I thought you said you needed to sit down."

Kelly gave a laugh as the two walked back to the barrier, Kelly leaning on Hiei the entire time.

"You sit when you eat, you know."

"Whatever."

* * *

By the end of the night, Kelly was exhausted beyond belief. After the fight, she had spent an entire fifteen minutes being bombarded by Brittany and Hina who were more than amazed with what they had seen. Kurama had gone to interrogate the demon leader that Yusuke and Yomi had captured and so he wasn't there to take Brittany away from the tired half-demon. Kurama announced later that the demon was merely an upper A-class demon that had formed a small resistance, nothing more.

After calming the two girls, she and the others met up with Kurama, Yomi, and Yusuke and the large group headed out to the finest restaurant in the city. They basically took over the entire food joint, causing a ruckus and resulting in the management asking them to politely leave at the end of the night.

Finally, Kelly was lying in her hotel bed with Hiei, Hina sandwiched in between the two. Kelly was stroking Hina's hair as the small girl told her about how much Yusuke liked his ice carnation.

"He said that it was amazing!" Hina squealed and she wiggled around in the bed. Her flannel nightgown bunched around her legs and her sock clad feet kicked slightly in her excitement.

"Well it was amazing," Kelly said with a smile. She curled a blond and white ringlet behind Hina's ear.

Hina suddenly stopped her movement and became very serious as she asked her parents, "Why did those demons attack today? Don't they like Uncle Yusuke?"

"Oh, sweetie, some demons just aren't happy with your uncle as the new King," Kelly explained. She already had a hard time trying to explain this to Brittany. How was she supposed to get a three-year-old to understand? "You see... Yusuke is like mommy. He's diff'rent."

"Different?" Hina asked, her bright eyes gazing up at her mother's hazel ones.

"Not different," Hiei corrected. He gathered Hina into his arms and pulled her so that she rested on his chest. She sat up, bracing her hands on Hiei's chest in order to keep her sitting up. "Your mother and Yusuke are not different. They are special. You are very much like them, you know."

"Does that mean that people hate me too?" Hina asked with a frown. She seemed almost ready to cry.

"No, Hina. They do not hate you. They don't hate Yusuke or your mother either. They are afraid of the two. They fear that which they don't understand. Nothing more."

Hina was silent for a moment as she thought it over.

"Baby, don' worry," Kelly said, reaching over to grab Hina's hand. She gave it a light squeeze before saying, "You have nothing to worry about. Mommy and daddy are here, and we will always be here. Those demons are nothing compared to us. We will always be able to make sure they won't scare you again. And your uncle is the strongest demon to ever live, you better believe it. He will lead us all well."

Hina smiled and nodded. She crawled off her father and settled between her parents again. She giggled then said, "Uncle Kazuma says that Uncle Yusuke will cause the Demon World to go up in flames. That's not true though, right?"

Hiei and Kelly had to struggle to not laugh. "No, Hina," Kelly answered. "Tha's not true at all."

"Okay good," Hina said seriously, giving a nod as an affirmation.

"It's time to sleep now, Hina," Hiei said, sitting up for a moment to pull up the blanket and drape it over his mate and daughter. "Tomorrow we make the trip home and you can't be falling asleep on my back."

"Okay..." Hina said in dissapointment. "I love you, mommy. I love you daddy." She turned to Kelly, placed a kiss on her mother's cheek, then turned to her father and did the same.

"Night, Hina. Love you too," Kelly replied, smoothing Hina's hair out of the tiny girl's face. She turned on her side so that she faced to two others and silently watched Hina as she closed her crimson eyes and took both of her hands and grabbed the clothing of both of her parents. In her right hand she clutched Hiei's pant leg and in her left hand she had fisted the material of Kelly's nightgown.

-She is a daughter to be proud of.-

Kelly smiled and nodded. -And you are a father to be proud of, Hiei.-

-Not yet.-

Kelly watched in confusion as Hiei ducked his head down to Hina's ear and whispered into it. The three-year-old sleepily opened her eyes and smiled up at her father, then once again attempted to go to sleep.

-What did you tell her?-

Hiei only smirked and shook his head. -If you don't know, then you don't deserve to be my mate.-

-You are such an ass.-

-I know.-

-You told her you loved her, didn't you?-

Hiei didn't answer, only widened his smirk and closed his eyes. He then silently lifted a leg and moved it over so that it tangled with Kelly's own legs. She smiled and followed Hiei's example by finally lowering her eyelids.

-I love you.-

-I know.-

Kelly fell asleep with a smile on her face, and a hand on her daughter's chest, and her mate's hand on top of hers.

* * *

i especially love this oneshot because it shows Hiei in his father role, but it was so long that i felt rushed to get it finished. there was so much more i wanted to put in this, such as more Brittany and Kurama, some Hina, Ichigo, Takeshi interaction, like an actual conversation between the three, but i just didnt have the will power to write more.

one note, Hina is smart, and even though she is three, she's a demon and is the daughter of two of the smartest people in my stories. i really couldnt see myself writing her dialogue any differently than i did, though i will admit it bugged me a little at first until i went through everything i had decided about the girl. i came to be fine with it in the end and i hope none of you take it as her not even sounding like a kid, though if you do, i wouldnt blame you in the least


End file.
